


圣子玛利亚

by SaliOne



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaliOne/pseuds/SaliOne
Relationships: Jian "Uzi" Zi-Hao/Lee "Faker" Sang-hyeok
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	圣子玛利亚

简自豪怀孕了。

事情的发现是从他开始嗜睡和恶心开始的，他是神学院里的优秀学生，但他突然开始请假，他怕得要死，连主教堂都不敢去，终于他鼓起勇气穿好斗篷，在夜里踏进了一间位于偏僻地方的不起眼的祈祷教堂，里面只有一位神父，他在神像前做祷告，简自豪默默坐在最后面，他拿着忏悔录用羽毛笔颤抖着书写。

神啊，万能的主，我有罪。

那大概是在几个月前，一场流星雨，简自豪和他的同学们纷纷趴在窗台边祈祷许愿，他虔诚地许下一个愿望，他许愿能否让我看一眼神主。于是那天的晚上，半梦半醒之间，他感到有一双略带冰冷的手指触碰到了他的脸颊。那双手从他的脸颊，摸到了他的耳垂，然后是脖子，停在了他的胸口。

简自豪无法醒来，他甚至不能控制自己的身体，他只能任由那只手在他的胸口上游弋，简自豪微微战栗，努力地把眼睛睁开了一点，他看见在朦胧的月光下有一个男人的轮廓，他面色冰冷不带一丝感情，似乎察觉到他睁开了眼，于是男人俯下身来在他的唇边轻轻一吻，简自豪的记忆在这之后就变得模糊不清了。

他感到男人解开了他的衣服，他的胸口有些凉，男人的手指也凉，而且很有耐心，他感觉到一只手在玩弄他柔软的乳肉，而另一只手拉开了他的裤子，简自豪害怕了，他呜呜地叫着，而那双手的主人没有停下，他摸到了简自豪的腿间。

简自豪感觉自己被破开了，他很痛苦，但同时他感觉到了快感，从来没有体验过的快感击溃了他的壁垒，简自豪在神志不清中放浪地呻吟尖叫，他又小又短的穴道紧紧地收缩着，含着男人的阴茎不放，他完全不知道该怎么办，只能任由男人攻城略地一样的掠夺他的感官。他太爽了，他的下身像在发大水，他无法控制，头脑昏昏沉沉地被男人翻来覆去地操，他感觉他的刚刚被使用的穴道变得发麻，像是内脏都在被搅动，他哭叫着，想要夹紧双腿，但却因此夹紧了穴里的阴茎，简自豪大腿打颤，层叠的软肉滑腻幼嫩，他感觉到肚子里温温凉凉的，然后他用自己勉强还能转动的大脑艰难地思考了一下，意识到那是男人的精液。

当阳光从窗户中照射进来的时候，简自豪猛地惊醒，他掀开被子，缺惊愕地发现自己的身上什么都没有，没有红肿没有精液也没有不适，可是他明明记得昨天晚上他被破了贞操，他在浴室里颤抖地检查自己，他发现自己竟然还保留着贞洁。简自豪开始惶惶，难道真的只是我做了一个梦吗？我居然会做这种梦吗？

带着这种惴惴不安去教堂祈祷，他在神像前祷告，他说神啊，请您开导我吧。

但是当夜幕再一次降临，简自豪再次感觉到了那双带着凉意的手。那双手很耐心地玩弄他的乳肉和乳头，他想要合拢双腿，因为他感觉到自己的内裤湿了，脱下裤子的时候能够看到阴部的形状，男人的指尖隔着内裤搔刮他的蚌肉，简自豪抽泣着，他无法控制地一次一次高潮，穴道痉挛着带给他无尽的快感，直到被射了一肚子的精液。

他很害怕，特别害怕，他甚至不知道这一切的起源是什么，为什么自己会经历这样的过程，但是他确实每晚都会被男人缠上，然后整整一晚上的欲海沉沦，早上醒来什么痕迹却都没有。简自豪内心在饱受煎熬，神学院的老师告诫他们要把身心都奉献给神主，要清心寡欲，但是简自豪却无比惊恐地发现自己竟然在交合中沉溺，竟然屈服于这种快感，他不安，但同时，他发现这些或许只是他的一个梦，每天早上这些痕迹都会消失不见，没有人会发现他都经历了什么。简自豪就在这种矛盾的心情中日复一日地等待夜晚的降临，他生涩的穴道被过度的使用，他可以在夜晚的似梦非梦里尽情的浪叫，而当白天他裹紧黑色的校服，他就是一名虔诚的神学院教徒。

这种淫欲的夜晚的结束是在一个并无其他的晚上，简自豪浑身是汗，躺在床上喘息，白色的粘稠液体从他的穴里流了下来，男人的手掌摸着他的小腹，然后说了这么长久来的第一句话：“我们还会再见。”

男人消失了，就如同他出现的毫无征兆，他也消失得无影无踪。简自豪松了一口气，他有些茫然，甚至可耻地有些怀念，但是他想，这些事情终于都结束了。

而他发现自己已经怀孕的噩耗击垮了他。他不可置信，他再次去浴室检查，而事实是他的贞洁确实还在，而他也确实已经怀孕。简自豪恐惧，他不敢面对教堂里的神像，也不敢面对神学院的老师和同窗，他在家里辗转反侧，直到他的肚皮真的隆起一个微妙的弧度，他才终于崩溃一般接受了这个事实。

他在小教堂里写着忏悔录，他落下最后一个字，眼前突然出现了一片阴影，他抬头，发现是之前在教堂前面祷告的神父。神父穿着沉重的黑色罩衫，遮住了脸，简自豪感觉到他好像在注视着自己，于是站起身来说：“您好。”

神父身形没动，简自豪有些奇怪，不过他已经写完了忏悔录，他朝着神父微微鞠一躬，打算离开，就在他们擦肩而过的时候，他听见神父低低的声音。

“我们再次见到了。”

简自豪浑身如坠冰窟。

“你……你是……”

神父把兜帽摘了下来，露出一张冷峻的脸，带着一丝微笑：“是我啊，好好认识一下吧，你好简自豪，你可以叫我李相赫。”

简自豪向后退了一步，精神绷紧，思维混乱：“这怎么会……怎么会这样……”

李相赫向前一步，低头看着简自豪错乱的神情，抬手摸了摸他的脸：“为什么不是呢。”

“这怎么可能……”

“这当然是可能的事情，而且是一定会发生的事情，因为我就是神主，是我让你怀孕的，你在神学院和教堂里的时候，不是会发誓要把自己的身心一切都奉献给神主吗，为什么不愿意呢。”李相赫说，“我是降世的神主，只有我才能让处子的你怀孕，你没有罪，为什么不愿意呢？”

简自豪脑海一片空白，他差点瘫倒，被李相赫一只手臂牢牢稳住，他微微发着抖，他不想去面对，可他不得不相信——这些都是真的：“请您宽恕我……”

他低头轻轻吻上简自豪的嘴唇：“呼唤我的名字……”

“主啊……”


End file.
